transistorfandomcom-20200213-history
Grant Kendrell
"Hey there, remember me? Guy you killed the other day?" -- Unknown Grant Kendrell is a character in Transistor. He is a member of The Camerata along with Asher Kendrell, Royce Bracket, and Sybil Reisz. Grant is the de facto leader of the Camerata. He is the oldest of the four members, and the most seasoned administrator in Cloudbank, giving him substantial respect and influence in the city's upper circles. His disposition is charitable. Function Files Background More than 94% of voting adults in Cloudbank agree that administration is necessary to the city's infrastructure and its continued day-to-day operations. A similar percentage also wants no part of administrative responsibilities, other than to exercise one's personal right to vote on or otherwise contribute to pertinent social issues. Most administrators like it this way. In the long-standing tradition of their role, they endeavor to keep things running quietly and smoothly, intervening as little as possible while facilitating as much as possible. As public servants, administrators are beholden to their constituencies through this time-honored system. It is a system that Administrator Grant Kendrell decided to subvert. Worldview Administrator Kendrell was one of the longest-tenured public servants in the administration's recorded history. More than two younger generations of administrators came and went as he remained on the job. His abilities as a judicious and sharp-minded administrator never faltered as his age advanced, so instead, his constituency's respect for him only grew. By contrast, Administrator Kendrell found his own feelings beginning to change. It was a period of crisis, a time when lesser men would have retired, but Administrator Kendrell took it all in stride as far as anybody knew. By now he had realized he had fought for virtually every social position at one time or another, always pleasing the majority. Over time this left a hollow feeling in his heart. He had his own position on many matters, his own dreams and desires. But he had learned to keep those thoughts in check. Then a longtime friend of his, with whom he often confided his worldview over food or drink, gave Administrator Kendrell an idea he never dared consider. Camerata The Camerata was just the two of them at first, and its ranks were never meant to exceed a number to be counted on one hand. They encapsulated their beliefs in an expression, that when everything changes, nothing changes. And they had in their possession something that would move their mission forward. Administrator Kendrell, ever familiar with the solemn burden of responsibility, knew more about the administration than anyone. If anyone knew what was best for Cloudbank, it was him. Trivia * Grant appears to have been married to Asher Kendrell. They share a surname, but do not appear to be related. Royce Bracket notes that Asher "meant something to Grant - helped fuel Grant's fire." * Grant is the only member of the Camerata without a speaking role. Royce and Asher both have proper dialogue, and Sybil Reisz's voice can be heard in garbled chunks, but Grant's voice is never heard aloud. * Royce had known Grant half his life, and described him as principled and very persuasive, claiming that the Camerata was Grant's idea. He also claimed that he had "lent" the Transistor to Grant. * Unknown initially carried a particular grudge against Grant for being the one who murdered him, but altered his opinion somewhat after seeing the Kendrells' rooftop hideout, remarking that it was intended "for damage control" and "to save people." * After the Transistor was transported from the Empty Set to Goldwalk, it showed a status of "User Signed Off" before Red reached it, indicating that the separation rather than Red's subsequent sign-on was what had broken Grant's authority over the Transistor and the connection between the Transistor and the Cradle. * Grant died 29 minutes before Asher and 45 minutes before Red arrived at the rooftop hideout. * Upon the Transistor's integration of both Kendrells' Traces, Red receives XP for their deaths in a popup that reads "Process Terminated: Cowards," confirming that both had been infected by the Process before choosing to end their own lives. * Grant Kendrell's Trace Bank is in the top row, second from right, numbered 110. Gallery Transistor 2014-05-26 19-50-35-45.png Transistor 2014-05-26 19-57-03-91.png Category:Characters Category:Camerata